huntersandslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Merrick
Tom Merrick is an FBI Agent based out of the Cleveland office who is an ally of the Winchesters. Early History Tom Merrick life began simply enough in Wirral, Liverpool. His father, Adam, was a ferry conductor on the famous Mersey Ferries and his mother Barbara, a housewife who looked after Tom and his two sisters, Olivia and Penelope. When Tom was four, his father decided to immigrate to America. Although their lifestyle was neither opulent or without struggle, by his definition Toms childhood was a good one. Other than being disappointed that his mother betrayed him by not producing any brothers and landing him with two younger sisters, he was raised in a warm and loving environment. Also, being older brother to two younger sisters gave him plenty of sport as evidenced by the insects they sometimes found in their beds, often after they had been particularly whiny. Always getting into trouble at school because he had an adventuring spirit that didn't respond well to authority, there was a point when Tom's parents feared that he would turn out to be some sort of ruffian. Fortunately an army recruiter's fortuitous visit to his High School, put those concerns to rest. Liking what the recruiter had to say about life in the army, Tom made up his mind to sign up as soon as he had finished school. Although his parents were dubious about his ability to survive under such a disciplined lifestyle, his two sisters were very supportive. Marine Corps Thus Tom joined the US Marine Corps at 18 and although he did more than his share of disciplinary push ups in his first few months, managed to rein his somewhat sarcastic manner enough to prove he was worthy. Not long after he was entered into OCS and at this time also worked towards getting a college degree, specializing surprisingly enough in criminology and related subjects. In the 22nd, he opted for training to the Mobility Troop and saw action in the Gulf War and Bosnia. Upon finishing those tours of duty, he returned home and enrolled into the FBI. FBI Toms service with the FBI was exemplary until an assignment in Chicago, tracking a serial killer named the Demolition Man, resulted in the death of four agents under Toms supervision. The Demolition Man, a serial bomber, sacrificed himself when he was finally cornered by staging a trap for the lead agent, Tom and his team. Tom was the only survivor or his five man team to survive the explosion. Ridden with guilt because of this, Tom soon turned to the bottle and was placed on enforced leave. He returned to the job six months later, presumably with his drinking under control. Shortly after the death of Special Agent Victor Henrickson in Bello, Tom was put on the case of hunting down the infamous Winchester Brothers. After an encounter with zombies at Pour House, where Lilith had set a trap for the Winchesters, Tom realised that there were more evil things in the world than two hunters and has started to help them by alerting them to dangers that might be demon related. He has also struck up a casual relationship with Martha Traviss. Personality Outwardly, it may appear that Tom is just another hardnosed FBI agent but he is more relaxed than he lets on. While he shows a lack of impatience for those who are not as disciplined as he, for most part he tries to be empathic, a result of his big brother mentality growing up with two younger sisters. Dedicated and somewhat idealistic despite himself, he has a good sense of humor and still feels the urge to frighten his sisters with insects, loves to charm the ladies and pretends things don't effect him deeply when they do. Like all military men, he wears a tough exterior to hide the more sensitive side of his personality. He has maintained most of these characteristics even after the encounter with the Demolition Man has left him deeply troubled. While he doesnt show it, he is still carrying a lot of guilt. Vital Statistics Age:35 Height: 5'11 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel Place of Birth: Wirral, Liverpool - England Any distinguishing marks? USMC tattoo on his right shoulder Family *Adam (father deceased) *Barbara (mother) *Pamela and Olivia (sisters) Professional Occupation: FBI Agent Training and Education *Queens High School *USMC *College *FBI Training Played By Scribe